Coven Of Light
by Keep-Calm-And-Be-A-Princess
Summary: When her parents divorced, Kaylee became a problem child. One summer, her mom sent her to live with her dad in Salem, Massachusets. She hates it. That is, until she starts learning about her families history. As truths unfold, kaylee learns she is a witch


**Ok, so this is my first story about witches. I really hope you guys like it. I worked really hard to make it good. Please Review. **

KAYLEE

I started out the window of the car, watching the all the old, decrepit houses go by. I was super pissed at my mom. How could she think that dropping me off in the middle of nowhere for the summer was good for me?!

When I look back, I guess I should have seen it coming. I mean, I was always sneaking out late and coming home drunk. I had a bad attitude, and my grades were dropping. But at the moment, I didn't really care about that. I mean, who really wants to spend their whole summer in Salem, Massachusetts? Not me.

My dad was a struggling writer. He thought that moving to a town like Salem, which was the place where most of the witch trials took place, would give him more inspiration. I highly doubted this.

As we started getting into the town, I got even more angry. It was all old buildings. There were graveyard, small restaurants, and small thrift shops. What the heck were you supposed to do in a town like this!? I sighed an angry sigh and slumped back in my seat. I grabbed my iPod and put the skull candy headphones in my ears. I turned on the song 'Stand My Ground' by Within Temptation. I turned the volume up all the way, knowing that it would bug my mom.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her jaw tighten, but she didn't say anything. Good.

We were getting out of the 'Business' area, and more into the neighborhoods. As we drove further back, the cars were getting older and older.

Finally we pulled up to a house. It was old looking. I took out my headphones and put my iPod away.

"It's got…character." My mom offered. I rolled my eyes. "It reminds me of 'The Munster's'" I said. My mom sighed. "Trust me. It's best this way Kaylee." I shook my head and got out of the car, slamming the door.

I opened up the trunk and got my stuff out. I had two duffle bags and a suitcase. I set them on the ground just as my dad came out of the door.

"There's my little Kaylee." He said, his arms open wide for a hug. I stared at him for a moment and then walked around him, into the house. I heard my mother sigh.

"Um, go up the stairs and down the hall. Your room is the last one on the left." Dad called. I said nothing, but followed his directions.

When I got to my room, I was surprised. It was actually decent looking. It was as if he called mom to ask her what I liked, and then decorated the room to my taste.

The walls were painted blue and there was a white swirl tree painted behind the bed. The bed spread was white, and the pillows and little pop up tables at the end of the bed were zebra striped. There were white night stands on each side of the bed that had blue lamps on them. There were also assorted pictures of her with family members. There was a door, leading to a computer room that was painted yellow, and had a swivel chair at the desk. And get this, there was a chandelier! How cool was that. And then, branching off from that, there were two doors, one leading to a walk in closet with a couple things in it and the other leading to a private bathroom.

I was so happy. My dad had redecorated and refurnished the whole room just for me. Even though I knew I should be thanking him and being super happy and smiling, I didn't really wanna show that I could actually be happy in this place.

JOHN AND MARY

John watched Kaylee as she walked up the stairs. Him and his ex-wife Mary stood in the foyer. It was and awkward silence. "John, there's some things you have to know about Kaylee. She's changed a lot." Mary said.

"I can tell. She's not the little girl she was before, is she?" He asked. "No. First off, she has a different type of style when she gets dressed. Don't get me wrong, she still wears very colorful clothes, but, she always finds a way to pair it with black. And the make up. She wears mascara, eye liner, eyeshade, blush and base. She's only 15. She's too young." Mary sighed.

John nodded. "Hopefully this summer will help make her a little better." He said. Mary nodded. "Hopefully."

KAYLEE

It wasn't that warm out today. In fact, I was actually a little cold. I went through my bags and dug out a pair of light blue skinny jeans, that were torn at the knee, and my favorite Edward Scissorhands Face Tee. I quickly changed and pulled on my black, high top converse, and then went down stairs.

I walked to the door and had my hand on it when my mother was suddenly behind me. "Where do you think you're going." She said. "Out." I mumbled. "Why don't you stay and visit your dad. You haven't seen him since your birthday last year." Mom said. "It's okay Mary. Let her go." Dad said. "Thanks Dad." I said, rushing out the door.

It only took a few minutes to get from the house to the center of town. _Wow. Small town. _I though to myself. I stuck my hands in my pockets and looked around. There wasn't much. I did happened to spot a music store though. It was worth a try.

I walked in. The door had one of those annoying little bells. There were a group of kids in the back, lounging on sofas that were put there for people to relax and listen to music. I saw CD's, iTunes gift cards, and records. Like, old vinyl records. I liked old music, and I had spotted a record player in Dad's living room, so I decided to look there first.

I walked over and flipped through some of them. The Beatles, The Who, The Nick Stracker Band. Not bad. I picked up a few and went to look at the CD's. I was looking at the back of a Lady Gaga CD, and hadn't noticed anyone come up behind me. "Lady Gaga sucks." The person said right in my ear. I nearly jumped out of my skin. "A little jumpy are we?" The person said with a laugh. I whirled around and was face to face with a really cute guy. I blushed and stepped back, looking at him, just as he was looking at me.

He was tall. I good foot taller than me. His hair was longish and black. He had tattoos up and down both arms. He had a lip piercing. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with a slipknot logo on it, and black skinny jeans. Despite everything, he was kind of cute.

TRACE

I looked up as the little bell on the door rang. A girl walked in. I hadn't seen her around before. My girlfriend Jenna obviously noticed to, because she was glaring at her. She gets jealous when I look at other girls.

I rolled my eyes at her and she shook her head and sighed. She was getting really irritating lately. She was mad because everyone's powers seemed to be developing further. Everyone's but hers.

Felling like having a little fun, I got up and decided to go scare the girl. I walked up to her and stood right behind her, without her knowing, and right in her ear, I whispered "Lady Gaga sucks." She jumped and spun on me, and I laughed.

As I looked at her, I noticed something. The blonde hair. The blue eyes. The pale skin. The way she looked so innocent and sweet. She was a witch. She was descendent on Cassie Nightgale, the witch that died trying to save her coven. I was in shock.


End file.
